Time after Time
by EnergyHawk
Summary: Yumi's listening to the radio, and the song helps her repair her relationship with Ulrich. ONESHOT! Based on the song Time after Time by Cindi Lauper.


**Ok, this is a songfic of YumixUlrich, and the song is Time After Time by Cindi Lauper (I think that's right, I listen to the quietdrve version..) I just think this is a good song for this story, and I hope you do too!  
**

**DISCLAMER-I OWN NOTHING! (My cat owns my bed, I sleep on the floor)**

**Enjoy, Read and Review, No Flamers. Reviewers will get cookies. Flamers will get... Nothing.**

**Enjoy!-XDOE

* * *

**

Yumi Ishyama was in her room, listening to the radio and doing her homework. She wasn't in a good mood, but who was nowadays? Since Lyoko was destroyed, the mood around school was depressing. She sighed, and turned up the radio.

_**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you,**_

_**Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new **_

She smirked. _I can relate to this song. Life is crazy right about now. Well, not as crazy since Lyoko… _She cut herself off mid-thought, for it had been about three days since Lyoko had been destroyed. They had trusted William, and that was a mistake. Ulrich was especially sulky, although he had been sulky since that one Friday… _No, he really liked me… and that…_

_**Flashbacks, Warm nights**_

_**Almost left behind,**_

_**Suitcases of memories,**_

_**Time after Time….**_

That day in the park, that warm day in October, came flooding back to her…

_-Flashback-_

_Ulrich sat on the park bench, but Yumi stood up, arms crossed. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, looking at her. "Ulrich, it's about us. " _

"_Us?"_

"_Ulrich, what's going on? We have a relationship, then we don't, then it's all crazy as we make each other jealous. We can be friends, and friends only." Yumi finished, and walked away._

_-End of flashback-_

Yumi sat there listening, and she sighed. _I didn't mean it Ulrich! _A tear fell down her face, as she stared at a photo-like drawing Odd had drew for all of them. Yumi and Ulrich were standing behind the bench, where Jeremie and Aelita were sitting (Aelita wearing Jeremies glasses,) and Odd was playing with Kiwi.

**_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me,_**

_**Time after Time,**_

**_If you fall, I will catch you I'll be waiting,_**

_**Time after Time**_

Yumi put her books away, and hopped into bed. She didn't fall asleep for a while, and the song on the radio kept playing in her head.

_**Sometimes you picture me,**_

_**I'm walking too far ahead,**_

_**You're calling to me; I can't hear what you said,**_

_-Flashback-_

"_Ulrich, hurry!" yelled Yumi, holding on to the moving platform in Sector five, she was about to be flung off into somewhere, and she didn't like that idea. "Yumi! Hop on!" said Ulrich, flying over with the Overbike. Yumi fell onto the Overbike, and they sped off together. _

_-End Flashback- _

_**You say, go slow,**_

_**I fall behind,**_

_**The second hand unwinds,**_

"Right about now, I miss Lyoko." Yumi muttered, looking at her clock. _Although I'm probably just missing Ulrich. _She sighed, and let the song run through her head again.

**_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me,_**

_**Time after Time,**_

**_If you fall, I will catch you I'll be waiting,_**

_**Time after Time,**_

_I wonder what Ulrich's doing now. _Yumi snickered at the thought. He was probably finishing Physics, or pushing Kiwi off his bed. _What should I do, if I were a wreck about him, what would I do? _

_You could say you're sorry. _Said a little voice in the back of her head. _Apologize._

She took the advice, then blurred the little voice out with the song. Again.

_**After my picture fades, and darkness has turned to gray,**_

**_Looking through windows, you're wondering if I'm ok._**

_**Then you say, go slow**_

_**I fall behind.**_

_**The drum beats out of time…**_

Yumi was almost asleep, but the blaring light of her clock kept her awake.

**_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me,_**

_**Time after Time,**_

**_If you fall, I will catch you I'll be waiting,_**

_**Time after time…**_

Yumi's phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yumi, hi, it's Ulrich."

"Oh, hi. What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, I was _studying_, and I figured I'd call…"

"Oh." _Yeah right, studying. _Thought Yumi

"Ulrich, I'm sorry"

"For what? You didn't do anything, Yumi"

"I did. I said we were just friends, but we weren't. It's just, I-I-I love you Ulrich."

There was a silence on the other end, and Yumi panicked. "Ulrich?"

_**Time after time,**_

"I love you too, Yumi." Ulrich said, smiling.

_**Time after time.**_


End file.
